Speculate
by T. Taiyoo
Summary: CRACK: Onde os óculos de Tyki, por alguma razão desconhecida, quebram. E o Conde dá a ele um novo par que, por razões estranhas, pode ver através da roupa. :Tyki/Allen


**Speculate**

**Disclaimer:** Man não me pertence, são da Hoshino alguma coisa. D: Essa fic também não me pertence, eu apenas a traduzi. Essa fanfic é do **Novelist Pup**. Ele é foda. :D Se puderem, leiam as fics dele, são ótimos, ou melhor, falem com ele, não irão se arrepender.

Se tiver algum erro de tradução culpem meus professores de inglês e o dicionário da UOL. Já os erros de digitação foram incapacidade minha mesmo de escrever corretamente.

Ah, é isso, boa leitura! E deixe reviews. 83

* * *

Um dia, por razões completamente ilógicas e inexplicáveis, os óculos de Tyki Mikk quebram.

"Bom," ele disse assim que abaixou seu livro, começando a pegar os cacos. Ele segurou os pedaços de vidro nas mãos. "Isso é um empecilho." Ele não poderia terminar de ler o livro se não pudesse enxergar direito.

Um garçom parou em sua mesa. "Senhor, eu acho que os seus óculos quebraram." Ele comentou bobamente.

Tyki olhou para ele. "Eu não teria percebido se não tivesse me avisado." Ele sorriu, estreitando os lábios de tal maneira que beirava o perturbador. "Aqui, você ficar com eles." E ele jogou os cacos no garçom, mirando em particular nos olhos.

Os gritos de agonia do homem fizeram Tyki suspirar de contentamento, e ele levantou da cadeira. "Tenha um bom dia, senhor." Ele murmurou, colocando o livro em baixo do braço e pegando o casaco que estava pendurado na cadeira.

--

"Oh, Tyki, meu garoto, o que aconteceu com os seus óculos?" o Conde do Milênio perguntou, o sorriso demente no rosto.

O português encolheu os ombros, retirando a cartola da cabeça. "Não tenho a menor idéia," ele respondeu, sentando em uma cadeira próxima ao Conde maníaco. "Eu estava lendo o meu romance de Charles Dickens, e então os meus óculos quebraram, espalhando-se sobre o livro e sobre a mesa." Ele se serviu de uma xícara de chá.

O Conde sibilou em resposta, também com uma pequena xícara de chá nas mãos. "Por acaso você não gostaria de um novo par, meu garoto?" Ele perguntou.

"Oh, mas é claro!" Tyki bufou. "Me sinto nu sem eles."

Isso fez com que o sorriso do Conde ficasse ainda maior e pior, se é que isso é possível.

"Oh, meu garoto," ele começou jovialmente, tentando esconder seu sorriso atrás da xícara de chá, falhando miseravelmente. "Eu posso te ajudar com isso."

O Noah ergueu uma sobrancelha. "Sério?" ele replicou. "E o que você pode fazer?"

"Eu posso fazer _isso_." O homem gordo girou a mão no ar e um par de óculos apareceu em suas mãos enluvadas. "Para você, meu garoto." Ele entregou o par de óculos para o outro.

Tyki pegou seus novos óculos, virando-os em suas mãos. "Eles são bem legais", ele comentou, sorrindo. "Mas há algo diferente, não é?" Ele os colocou de olhos fechados.

"Eu te criei bem," o Conde respondeu, rindo com sua voz aguda. "Bem, você tem que abrir os olhos primeiro para descobrir."

"Ah" Ele abriu os olhos.

E encarou.

"Então, meu garoto?"

"Eu..." o ex-Noah começou, colocando sua xícara de chá sobre a mesa. "Eu... eu tenho que me retirar. Tenho que ir ali vomitar."

Ele se levantou abruptamente, segurando o estômago. As feições de Tyki foram empalidecendo.

O Conde riu. "Devo pegar os meus óculos que vêem através de volta?"

O som do vômito sendo expelido foi a única resposta.

--

Claro, Tyki Mikk não estava assim tão envergonhado de sua má conduta na sala de jantar.

"Você teria feito o mesmo," ele disse à Rhode, olhando para qualquer coisa que não fosse ela. "Se você tivesse óculos que pudessem ver através das roupas, isto é."

"Mas eu _não tenho_ óculos que podem fazer isso," Rhode replicou, cutucando-o na testa. "Então aquilo continuo sendo um desrespeito. Vamos lá, brinque comigo."

"Ah." Tyki olhou para o livro, maravilhado com o quão claras eram as páginas agora que ele tinha um óculos que podia ver através de quase qualquer coisa.

"Tyki," a garota choramingou, inclinando-se sobre o seu colo. "Por que você não brinca comigo?"

"Eu não quero olhar para você."

Ouch. "Isso machucou os meus sentimentos," ela replicou, bufando. "Quero dizer, o que tem de errado com o meu corpo? Eu conheço muitos homens que fariam loucuras para me ver nua."

"Sherman não conta." Tyki retorquiu, suprimindo um arrepio ao citar o homem que assustava até a ele.

"Oh."

"Você tem o corpo de uma garota de onze anos. Eu precisaria não ter moral alguma para sequer espiar o seu corpo infantil como um se fosse um pervertido."

Rhode deu-lhe um tapa de leve na cabeça de Tyki. "Você faria isso ao Allen," ela murmurou. Então ela pensou sobre o que havia dito. "Bom, eu também faria."

"..." De repente, A lenda das Duas Cidades não parecia tão interessante quanto há alguns segundos. "Acredito que essa seja uma boa idéia."

"O que? Imaginando Allen Walker sem roupa?" Rhode provocou.

Ele olhou para ela. "Agora, _por que_ eu precisaria de imaginação, quando eu tenho _isso_?" Ele apontou para seus óculos que se equilibravam em seu nariz fino. Então ele sorriu malignamente. "Você realmente é infantil."

A Noah franziu a testa. "Mas, eu queria que você brnicasse de Voodoo comigo," ela reclamou, segurando com esmero uma boneca perfeita. "Eu tenho uma do Bookman Jr. desta vez!"

"Eu vou brincar depois." Tyki sorriu, um sorriso perturbador em sua face escura. "Eu preciso pegar o próximo trem para Manchester." Aparentemente ele tinha uma espécie de radar quando se tratava de Allen Walker.

"Na verdade ele está em Stratford agora." Rhode corrigiu, abraçando sua boneca.

Irônico. Ele havia acabado de retornar de Stratford.

"Obrigado, Rhode. Eu irei lhe trazer um presente na volta."

"Ótimo!" Ela fez uma pausa. "E eu não sou infantile, você é que anormalmente pervertido!"

--

Allen Walker, que estava sem encontrar sinal algum dos Noah há três semanas, estava se tornando incrivelmente paranóico. Adicione a persistência e a perseguição de Howard Link, o arrogante mais suspeito de Levillier, e o misterioso desaparecimento de Cross, era um milagre de Deus Allen não ter tido um colapso até o momento.

"Senhor?" um homem com o rosto envolto por curativos falou, olhando sobre ele. "Você está bem? Estou ouvindo sons vindos da sua mesa."

O garoto grisalho sorriu, suas mãos enluvadas parando. "Ah, sim. Obrigado por perguntar." Ele olhou para o garçom, notando o sangue pingando da gaze em volta de seus olhos. "... Me perdoe se não é da minha conta, mas _você_ está bem?"

"Huh?" o garçom olhou para baixo. "Oh, então você está sentado. Eu estou bem, só estou um pouco cego, apenas isso."

Parecia que ele estava completamente cego, mas Allen achou melhor nem comentar.

"Mas que triste," ele responder, descansando o queixo na palma da mão que estava aberta. "O que aconteceu?"

"Algum _maníaco_ sanguinário jogou _vidro _nos meus _olhos_!" o homem explicou, nervoso. "Eu apenas lhe disse que os seus óculos estavam quebrados, e ele ficou completamente demente!"

"Demente?" Oh, uma pessoa que ele conhecia podia ser descrita com essa palavra. "Você se lembra como ele parecia?"

"Oh, um sujeito muito bonito com um quê espanhol, meio porto-riquenho." Ele encolheu os ombros. "Tinha um forte sotaque."

Por alguma razão, o sensor Noah de Allen estava gritando.

"Na verdade, ele foi a coisa mais exuberante que eu já vi, considerando que foi a última coisa que vi." A irritação do garçom foi diminuindo.

"Então porque você continua trabalhando aqui se não pode ver?"

"Porque estou ficando velho e não tenho dinheiro, nem família." Ele suspirou. "É um trabalho penoso."

"Que falta de sorte." Allen sorriu. "Espero que Deus lhe ajude com seus problemas."

"Deus, hmm?" uma profunda, e um tanto maldosa, voz perguntou por detrás do garoto de 15 anos. "Apenas a ironia dessa frase é o suficiente para me fazer _rir_." O que ele de fato fez, apenas para constar.

O garoto grisalho se virou, muito lentamente, e se segurou para não ter um ataque histérico. "Tyki Mikk", ele o saudou com um sorriso enojado. "Como é bom te ver de novo."

Tyki abriu os olhos por detrás dos óculos. "É bom te _ver_ de novo também," ele respondeu, andando até a lateral da mesa que o garoto ocupava. "Muito bom."

Oh Deus. Allen não sabia se conseguia lidar com aquilo.

"O que te trás até este...restaurante?" ele perguntou, notando a expressão aterrorizada do garçom, que se postou atrás de Tyki, suas mãos em seus olhos enfaixados.

"Você." O português sentou na cadeira oposta a de Allen, pernas cruzadas. "Eu notei o seu inconfundível cabelo, e pensei que seria legal parar e ver você. Você é o meu exorcista favorito, você sabe."

Allen não sabia se deveria se sentir contente ou apavorado, mas ele suspeitou que a última opção era a melhor reação.

"Obrigado, eu acho." O garoto piscou ao perceber a estática, enervante encarada. "Com licença, tem alguma coisa em mim?"

"Oh, nada de mais." O sorriso de Tyki aumentou a proporções satânicas. "Mas, eu acredito que o seu casaco está posto de maneira errada."

"Sério?" Allen olhou para baixo, não achando nada de errado em seu casaco preto e vermelho de exorcista. "Tem certeza?"

"Mas é claro. Eu nunca mentiria para você, afinal não sou mais um perigo real." O ex-Noah acenou em um movimento indicando que o outro deveria se levantar. "É melhor você ficar de pé. Eu só estou tentando _ajudar_ você, Walker. Não te machucar." Na verdade Tyki até o machucaria, mas seus dias de sadismo, infelizmente, haviam terminado.

"Você sabe que eu não confio em você, certo?" Mas ele se levantou de qualquer maneira, tirando a bolsa que carregava.

Tyki poderia morrer ali mesmo e ele estaria mais feliz do que quando ludibriou um homem no tráfico de Londres.

"Vire-se um pouco," ele instruiu, sorriu um pouco demais. "Eu acredito que esteja na barra do casaco."

Allen estreitou levemente os olhos, um calafrio descendo-lhe pela espinha. "Eu continuo não vendo nada de errado," ele murmurou, virando um pouco.

"Eu não vejo nenhum problema também," Tyki ronronou, encarando fixamente seu traseiro. Allen, que a este ponto já estava suspeitando de alguma coisa, olhou para trás e encarou o moreno.

"O que está acontecendo, Mikk?"

"Minhas desculpas." Tyki disse, abrindo um sorriso. "Parece que eu não estou acostumado com o visual do seu novo casaco." Ele ajustou os óculos. "E, esses casacos são uma_ bela_ visão."

"Por alguma razão, o que você acabou de dizer me fez sentir mais sujo do que qualquer missão que eu já fiz." Allen disse, sorrindo nervosamente.

"Foi um _prazer_." O português olhou para cima. "Tenho que ir, seu amante e supervisor já está chegando." Ele se levantou, seus olhos no torso de Allen. "Uma boa noite para você, e adeus." Tyki sorriu, colocando sua cartola e indo embora.

Tyki andou até o alto, loiro supervisor de Allen, e então inclinou-se sobre ele, sorrindo maliciosamente. "Um corpo como esse não precisa ser escondido tão escondido," ele sussurrou no ouvido de Link. "Você malha?"

Link piscou muito lentamente. "...Eu conheço você?" ele perguntou.

"Não." O português saiu pela porta, piscando para Allen mais uma vez do lado de fora da janela.

O inspetor parou à frente de Allen, mãos entrelaçando-se. "Me sinto muito sujo," ele comentou, estoicamente.

"Oh," Allen suspirou, resistindo ao impulso de correr de volta para quartel e tomar um bom banho quente. "Você não é o único."

--

O Conde do Milênio sorriu para Tyki, que fez o mesmo.

"Como foi com os novos óculos?"

Tyki, que mantinha os olhos fechados quando se voltava para a direção do Conde, riu abertamente.

"Maravilhoso," ele murmurou. "Simplesmente... maravilhoso."

* * *

Notas do Autor: LOL WUT

Eu devo estar usando drogas

Não, não, eu estou apenas dando um tempo na montanha de trabalho escolar que estou constantemente fazendo. :D Eu não sei como usar polinômios nem se dependesse disso para SALVAR A MINHA VIDA ou algo assim.

Os óculos mencionados aqui são aqueles gays que i Tyki usou no volume 9 ou 10, eu mal consigo me lembrar.

Mas escrever isso foi um experiência intensamente divertida. INTENSAMENTE EU DISSE! Estou praticando Britspeak (?) para AWYWI (?)², porque é realmente muito divertido de escrever. Esse one-shot deveria ter umas 500 palavras e tal, mas eu me cansei de contar as palavras.

Para RuneMoon, porque ela colocou a maldita idéia na minha cabeeeeçaaa. E não ia embooooraaaaa! Poker Pair fucking pwnz (XD Se traduzir não fica legal. ;--; Bom, ficaria algo como, o Par do Poker é foda, eu acho).

Nota da Tradutora: Oi. 8D Nossa, era para eu ter terminado de traduzir isso antes do Natal. D: Mas pra variar, os prazos fogem de mim e eu nunca consigo terminar. Adorei essa fic e tive que traduzir. XDD Não sei se vão compartilhar do meu gosto, mas eu achei bem interessante. Aliás, quero um óculos desse pra mim. :/

Se acharem algum erro de digitação ou concordância muito grave e feio, me avisem, por favor. Assim eu posso corrigir. \o/ Anyway, reviews, sim? S2


End file.
